


Break It to Me Gently, Doc

by buttchester



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Alternate Universe - Space, Companion!Junmyeon, Doctor Who!AU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tao as the Doctor, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttchester/pseuds/buttchester
Summary: Junmyeon just wanted to eat his lunch in peace, not end up lightyears away in space in a weird blue box with a mad man.





	Break It to Me Gently, Doc

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for that I was unable to complete this in time, but I will work my hardest to do so! Thank you mods for this fest, I am very grateful for this theme and to you yourselves. You have been excellent and understanding and adorable. For now here is chapter one. To my prompter of #148, thank you so much for this, I hope I don't disappoint you!

Junmyeon’s day started off pretty well, if he said so himself. He woke up on time, made it to the coffee shop before there was a lineup, and got to work five minutes before everyone else. He was able to enjoy his muffin and bagel before his coworkers showed up and slapped him on the back in greeting, causing the senior auditor to slightly choke on his mouthful of coffee.

“Morning, sir!” Baekhyun greeted cheekily as he walked past, shooting a gut punch at Chanyeol who had been the one to slap to Junmyeon. Junmyeon sighed as he watched the two under his supervision squabbled and fought like toddlers. If he didn’t like the company itself, he probably would have moved firms, but sadly, he got the best wages here, and he was promoted to senior auditor after just two and a half years of being an auditor. He would just have to put up with the characters under his supervision.

Junmyeon sipped at his coffee and signed in on his computer. He fired off emails to his coworkers – outlining everyone’s tasks for the day without having to leave his comfy office chair. It had _lumbar support_ made specifically for Junmyeon’s back (another reason he enjoyed work – the office furniture was on par with luxury).

The day went on without a fuss and when lunch hit, Junmyeon was glad to pull out his lunch he had made the night before. It was just bibimbap, but it never failed to make Junmyeon feel giddy when opening the container and mix the paste in with the rice and veggies. He had tossed in some deep-fried tofu and marinated beef too, which elevated the greatness of his favourite slob meal.

“Bibimbap again, Hyung?” Sehun scoffed as he passed by carrying a convenience store bag probably filled with chips and a sandwich.

“Yah, this is like the greatest dish Korea ever crea-,” Junmyeon shot back with his mouth half full.

“-ever created in its entire 4000-year history.’ Yes, we know, Hyung. You say that every time we make fun of you for eating it so often,” Baekhyun snidely replied from his cubicle, leaning back in his chair to give Junmyeon The Look.

Junmyeon deigned not to retort back and shoved another giant spoonful in his mouth, slopping some down his front, leaving smears of red down his lilac dress shirt. Sehun snickered and Junmyeon shot the youngest member of the office a glare that sent the man running to hide in his cubicle far from Junmyeon. Setting his lunch down, he stood up with a huff and went to the bathroom to try to spare his shirt from a tragic end.

He scrubbed at the paste with some hand soap and when he felt that the red was gone enough to not be too noticeable, he moved to dry off the front of his shirt.

The lights started flickering when he was just steps from the dryers. Junmyeon looked up at the fixtures wondering if he needed to call the custodian to switch out the bulbs. The lights stayed strong after that little bit, so he turned to finish.

But not even ten seconds into awkwardly trying to dry his shirt with him still in it, the lights flickered more dangerously, and even the dryer started malfunctioning.

Feeling frightened, Junmyeon backed away from the dryer and over to the door as the flickering got stronger. When Junmyeon reached for the door, both hand dryers fired up, letting out ghastly wheezing noises causing him to let out a shriek and grab the handle for dear life.

There was a large bang and Junmyeon screamed harder, his eyes shut tightly, falling to the floor in shock and losing grip on the handle.

“Why are you screaming? Shut up!” An angry nasally voice commanded him and Junmyeon felt his voice get stuck in his throat, leaving him to whine pitifully from his spot on the floor.

Everything got noisier and the wheezing noise just got ghastlier, on top of warning alarms blaring throughout the space, bouncing and sounding tinny.

Suddenly, the room shifted to the left and Junmyeon’s eyes popped open to grab the first thing he could find, which happened to be metal railing. He started screaming again as he realised that he was no longer in the bathroom of his office building and in a strange metallic room that was flashing red and white. Junmyeon found out that he was on a runway leading to the centre of the room where a massive circular console stood proudly, and that he was also dangerously close to sliding off into a steep drop into god knows what down below.

“STOP SCREAMING,” the voice bellowed again and Junmyeon looked down to see a rather lanky man in nice office clothing clinging to the railing surrounding the console area and throwing his shoes off to replace them with… tap shoes?

“Haha!” the man shouted happily once both shoes were put on and he immediately stood up, and flailed as he tried to balance better, but he eventually found a good position.

Junmyeon watched as the man, who seemed to be the owner of this place, walked as if he had dead weights on his ankles to the console. He flicked switches, turned gears, and smacked buttons and eventually the room righted itself, and the alarms stopped.

The wheezing noise stayed though, with a couple of intermittent blips that sounded vaguely like whale noises (ocean noise helped Junmyeon sleep, thank you).

“Where am I?” Junmyeon croaked, his throat feeling raw after his screaming episodes. He scrambled to his feet but was wary to hold onto the railing in case the floor shifted again.

The man panted, holding onto the console, and looked at Junmyeon with a narrow gaze.

“The question is, how did you get in here? I didn’t let down my shields at a-,” The man pronounced his words a bit strangely to Junmyeon’s ears, and he looked at a screen on a moveable bracket, letting out a soft ‘oh’. “My shields are down…”

“Shields? What? What is going on?” Junmyeon made it to the centre part and sat on the nearest chair, still holding the railing.

“Uh, hold on a second.” The man bent down, untied his shoes and stepped out of them and walked over to Junmyeon.

As he approached, Junmyeon was shocked to see that the man was really quite attractive – beautifully tan skin, narrow cat-like eyes, which flowed well with the also feline curve of his small mouth. Everything just felt sharp about his appearance except for the soft eye bags sitting under his pointed eyes and Junmyeon just stared at the man with the strange accent.

He pulled a stick out of his back pocket. It lit up and buzzed calmly and the man waved it at Junmyeon. With a flick of his wrist, the buzzing and light stopped and he held it up towards the ceiling, looking at something on it.

“100% human male… Korean, by the sound of it… interesting.” He turned around to go back to the console.

“Wh-what?”

He looked back at Junmyeon who just felt completely and utterly lost. One second he thought he was going to die in the bathroom at work, then he ends up in a crazy guy’s… something?

“Is that your favourite question?”

“Well, no.” Junmyeon hesitated in answering as the guy started hitting levers and dials and tapping on the screen of his monitor.

“Good. Now, I’m going to take you back to… where?”

“Shin- Shinkyung Accounting Firm, Gangnam district, Seoul…” Junmyeon stuttered out and watched in fascination as a switch was hit. The console lit up a bit brighter and the wheezing got louder. Junmyeon found himself covering his ears.

Within seconds, the sound died down, and Junmyeon lowered his hands.

“Okay, Shinkyung Accounting Firm, Gangnam district, Seoul. It was nice to meet you, but please get out and never speak of this again. I have an important date with 1745 to keep and I really mustn’t be late,” the guy said as he straightened his tie and smoothed out the front of his shirt.

The guy quickly moved to put on another pair of shoes, and Junmyeon slowly moved from his spot on the chair.

“We’re at my work?” he asked.

“Yes, now just go up the walkway and out the door.” The guy waved him off as he tied the laces on a pair of high-top Converse that really didn’t go with his office attire, but who was Junmyeon to judge. He was lucky if Sehun even wore pants to work sometimes (that boy was probably the strangest intern Junmyeon ever had the misfortune of meeting, but Junmyeon was a softie and adored him greatly).

“O-okay. Bye?” Junmyeon made his way up the ramp and when faced with the door, he was a bit perplexed. There wasn’t really a door handle, so he just pushed on it, and it swung open.

Junmyeon’s eyes adjusted to the bright light after he blinked a few times, only to realise that he wasn’t anywhere near his office building. Probably nowhere even near Seoul… or South Korea.

They were in the middle of a cobblestoned street, surrounded by tall bricked buildings of many vibrant, wonderful colours that swirled in Junmyeon’s vision until everything just exploded and he fell onto his butt.

“Hey,” Junmyeon wheezed, only to realise he was too quiet. “Hey!”

“What?” the guy called back crankily.

“This isn’t Seoul! This can’t even be Korea!” Junmyeon turned his upper body to look at the man with wide eyes. “Where are we?!”

The other man just squinted at Junmyeon until he finished tying his other shoelace, and got up to check his monitor again.

“We’re in Gangnam, for Christ’s sake. I put it in correctly!”

He fell silent as he looked at the screen only to push it back into place, then walk over to Junmyeon and step over him to walk outside. He looked around, muttered something under his breath and when someone walked past, he ran over to talk to them.

Junmyeon stared at the being that the guy approached and felt like he had accidentally put something rotten in his bibimbap. The being looked quite human, but the stark difference between them and Junmyeon, was their bright orange skin.

Like, carrot orange.

Junmyeon, without taking his eyes off the guy and the orange… person, shuffled his way to his feet and stepped out into the sunlight. When he did, he looked down and realised he had three shadows. He looked around for streetlights, only to peer up at the sky and see three orbs of varying shades of yellow and blue haphazardly crowding the brightly lit sky.

He wasn’t on Earth.

Kim Junmyeon wound up in a weird guy’s whatever only to end up on an alien planet. Which meant Junmyeon was the alien.

Holy shit, Junmyeon was an alien.

He whipped around, expecting to see a big ball or something metal, but was met with a rather rough looking blue box labelled “Police Box” in big English letters above the door. Utterly confused, he stepped to the side to see how big the box was, then to the other side too, then walked around it completely freaked out.

“What the hell,” he squeaked out, “It’s so tiny.”

He poked his head back inside to stare at the large cavern of the console room, then looked back at the box that barely looked big enough to hold two people comfortably.

“It’s… bigger on the inside…”

“Oh, I do love when people say that.”

Junmyeon screamed and fell to the ground, curling up and letting out a pitiful sob at his current reality.

“No need to scream, honestly. Get up,” the guy commanded and reached down to tug at Junmyeon’s arm, making the man sob just a little bit more.

“I’m on an alien planet. I’m the alien here. I’m an alien…, tiny box, big inside. I’ve been poisoned. I’m in the bathroom having a food poisoning hallucination at work – oh my god, I’m going to get fired.”

Junmyeon just rocked himself as he blathered on. Fearing for his life and livelihood and profession.

“Yah, get up. You’re not gonna get fired. I accidentally sent us to Gangnarn in the Sintrilli constellation, so don’t worry. I’ll get you back.”

Junmyeon stopped his whining to look at the guy with the harshest glare he could muster while the rest of his face was pulled down in the biggest open-mouthed frown. He was hoisted onto his butt, where he got up the rest of the way by himself. He dusted off his pants and followed the guy back into the dimension box thing.

“Is… is this a spaceship?” Junmyeon stuttered as he returned to the seat he thought he’d never have to see again. He grabbed onto the railing as a precaution.

“Well, technically yes… but she prefers TARDIS,” the guy said as he starts banging at the console savagely, making Junmyeon jump.

“TARDIS?” He asked between the clangs.

“Time and Relative Dimension in Space – TARDIS.”

“Time?”

“Oh, yeah, she can travel through time too,” he said nonchalantly as if he was discussing the morning weather.

“Holy shit.”

“She’s the greatest ship in the entirety of the universe and she’s mine.” The guy sounded fond until he aggressively hit a wrench down on a section and caused Junmyeon to jump. Junmyeon had to take a second to come to terms that he was sitting in a time travelling spaceship. He stared around the circular room, absorbing the fact that he may actually be compacted inside the actual small box he had seen on the outside.

“You’re not scaled to size, stop thinking that. It’s rather rude.” Junmyeon jerked as his thoughts were interrupted and found that he was being stared at.

“What you saw out there was just a cloaking device, made to look like a 1960’s British police box. You are the same size in here as you are outside of the TARDIS.” The guy wagged his finger at Junmyeon and he felt rather affronted.

 “Okay, this time! For sure,” he announced, pushing a lever up and the wheezing and whale noises started up again. Junmyeon held on for dear life to the railing and bit his lip to keep from screaming.

The wheezing ended rather soon, and he looked around, confused.

The guy looked confused too.

Then he strode up the ramp to the door, peered out, closed the door and turned around with pursed lips. It was a change from his regular nonplussed expression.

“What?” Junmyeon blurted out, “What is it?”

The guy just strode back to the console and tried hitting the lever again but this time it stuck, and he couldn’t move it. The hammer returned, and Junmyeon jumped at the loud bang that followed. The doors swung open without any warning, letting in the bright sunlight from outside, and Junmyeon had a sinking feeling in his gut.

He stood up and walked towards the doors, closing his eyes before he could fully discern the outdoors, afraid of seeing three shadows greeting him on the cobblestones of Gangnarn.

Right as he reached the edge, he opened his eyes and looked down at the ground, whimpering sadly, his hands moving up to hold his head as he started hyperventilating. Thin hands gently patted his back as he bent over, trying to suck air into his lungs. When he finally could hold more air, he flew back upright, looking wild.

The guy backed up in surprise, his eyes wide and unsure of what Junmyeon would do next.

“I’ve been kidnapped,” Junmyeon wheezed out, “by a blue box and a crazy guy who thinks Converse go with dress clothes.”

The guy immediately looked offended and opened his mouth to refute that. “I did not kidnap you! You just showed up in my Tardis without permission! And it just decided to bring you here!”

“HELP! I’VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!” Junmyeon yelled as he stumbled out of the Tardis, running into the street and looking for anyone – err, or maybe not, since the street was more deserted than Junmyeon’s department when 5:30 PM comes around. He stopped in the middle of the street and just looked around, completely baffled at the lack of life on this street. He checked all directions, looked at windows, but no luck.

Junmyeon stood dumbly in the middle of the street as the Box Guy came up behind him while wearing a large oversized trench coat.

“There’s a festival on right now; that’s why no one is here. The gentleman I was talking to early told me about it. It’s celebrating the king so of course all the citizens flocked to the main street,” he explained, holding out his arm. “Why don’t we go check out the festivities since we might be here for a little while? The Tardis won’t move no matter what nice things I say to her.”

Junmyeon furrowed his brows, still trying to pinpoint the accent and just looked at the offered arm in slight disdain. But then he realised that if what the man had said was true, he would be returned to the second right after he left, so he wouldn’t interfere with his work day.  

He grudgingly linked his arm with his, and they set off at a leisurely pace. It wasn’t until they got further into the city, that Junmyeon finally heard the din of a massive crowd.

“By the way, who are you?” Junmyeon asked as they got closer and closer to the noise. He added as an afterthought: “I’m Kim Junmyeon, senior auditor of an accounting firm.”

“Me? I’m the Doctor, traveller of time,” he replied, and his lips curled into an even more feline grin. Junmyeon gave him a sour look.

“Doctor Who? You don’t even look old enough to be a doctor.”

The man looked absolutely giddy at that. “Just the Doctor. I have no other name that you are allowed to know, and I am much older than you.” Junmyeon gave him a side eye, but didn’t bother pushing.

 As they approached, he could see purple banners and balloons flying proudly in the sky. There were also two thick crowds lining what seemed to be the main street of the city, and he was completely amazed at the various colours of skin the locals had. Pink, orange, green, blue, red, yellow, brown – all in various tints and shades. They were all squished together, chatting with each other and cheering whenever a float would pass by. Junmyeon found he had to crane his neck and stand on his tiptoes to even see over the heads of the people of Gangnarn, while the Doctor stood without a problem, watching the floats go past.

Damn tall people.

Junmyeon heard the crowd get even noisier further up the street and it made him look that way in curiosity. He could see the outline of a float more massive and extravagant than all the others come closer and closer. People were scrambling to stand in front, waving frenetically as it came towards them.

When it finally passed by, Junmyeon looked up and saw a small, young violet skinned man, smiling brilliantly and waving at the crowds. A silver crown perched above his soft caramel hair and Junmyeon realised that this was the king the Doctor had mentioned the festivities were for. It was probably his coronation since he looked so young. People were yelling what he assumed were well wishes although they sounded a bit strange to him.

Until he realised that all the people were yelling in Korean.

“Oh my god.”

The Doctor looked at him with a quizzical expression.

Junmyeon gave him a horrified gaze. “Why are the people of this planet speaking Korean?”

The Doctor laughed. “Oh, well, that’s because of the Tardis. It has translation circuits that immediately translates things for you to understand, and also translates the things you say to people to the place you’re in.”

Junmyeon blinked. “So, does that mean I’m speaking a different language to you?”

“I hear and speak Gallifreyan, you hear and speak Korean, these people hear us speak Gangna.”

“Gangna? Gallifreyan? Wait, you aren’t human?” Junmyeon took a step away.

“I’m from a planet called Gallifrey. I’m a Time Lord,” he responded and paused, listening carefully to something in the distance. He walked away, leaving Junmyeon to deal with the crowd moving after the king’s float. The smaller man pushed his way through, apologising as he stepped on toes and eventually made it safely to freedom. Junmyeon found the Doctor with his ear pressed up to the ground, listening before he pulled away to bring out his buzzing stick from earlier. He flicked it free, and started waving it over the sandy-looking cobblestones. Eventually he got up, brushed himself off, and waved it over the nearest building – advertised as a shoe store. Wow, even the store signs were in Korean…

Focus, Junmyeon, focus!

“What’s wrong?”

“Have you noticed how dry it is here? I was always told Gangnarn was a beautifully humid planet. There’s something strange going on here, but I can’t quite pinpoint what it is…” he mumbled, his fingers brushing along his bottom lip in consternation. He touched the brick of the building, pulling it away to brush off the dust clinging to his fingertips. He whipped around and grinned with a slightly frightening smile. “Let’s go visit with the king and tell him our well wishes.”

Junmyeon couldn’t say anything as he was swept away back into the crowd, down the street and into the castle. The Doctor had flashed a little wallet thing at the guards (“Psychic paper, brilliant thing. Let’s people see what they need.”), and they entered through the gates. They were led to the throne room, and left there with other dignitaries and nobility to wait until the king was ready to receive visitors.

Junmyeon was overwhelmed by the amount of people within waiting to meet the king. Most people happened to have green or yellow tints in their skin, with the rarest person having the lightest periwinkle skin. He was a bit worried that he didn’t look good enough to meet royalty – be it alien or not – as he looked at everyone else’s attire. He licked his thumb and gently scrubbed at the spot that used to have gochujang on it.

A few of the Gangnarnians approached him, asking what family he was from. He was quite confused, and so were they when he responded he was a Kim.

“You are like no other Kim we have ever seen,” they said, running fingers over the pale skin on his uncovered forearm.

“I, uh, don’t get outside much,” he replied dumbly which just in the end made them give him looks and leave him be to talk to the others. He felt a bit inadequate as he noticed them shooting him looks, so he straightened his posture and pretended he was unflustered.

He made sure he stuck close to the Doctor, who was communicating with zero problems, introducing himself as a dignitary from another planet to congratulate the king on his… first successful decade on the throne? The king did not look old enough to have served ten years on the throne.

Ten minutes of an eternity barely listening to the Doctor converse about the standing and well-being of the planet later, a servant came in and announced the arrival of His Majesty, Minseok Xiumin Kim, King of Gangnarn. The Doctor had ceased his information gathering and gently nudged Junmyeon with his elbow. Junmyeon looked at him in curiosity, and the other tapped the side of his nose.

“This will come in handy,” he said cryptically and left it at that, as he clapped politely, Junmyeon following example.

The same violet man from earlier entered the room to applause from all in attendance. He smiled so easily and bowed to them before sitting at the throne at the front of the room. A few dignitaries stepped forward to bow lower than he had done, and started speaking grand words to him. After they had said their pieces, the next group stepped up, repeating the same process, until just Junmyeon and the Doctor were left. The Doctor led Junmyeon to the front, and they both bowed in the same way the others had done.

“Your Radiance,” the Doctor said with a smile. “I am the Doctor, a simple traveller, and this is my companion, Junmyeon Kim.”

Junmyeon smiled nervously when King Minseok turned his amber gaze on him. “A Kim?”

For the first time since he entered the room, King Minseok stood up and descended down the stairs. He walked towards Junmyeon and took his hands in his, looking down at them, before looking back at Junmyeon’s face. It took Junmyeon a few seconds to realise he had been comparing their skin colour and it made Junmyeon realise just how plain his skin looked next to the amazing violet of the king’s own.

“What branch of the family are you from?” he asked and Junmyeon could only shake his head.

“I’m sorry, Your Majesty, I am not from this planet. I just coincidentally share the same last name as you. We are not related,” Junmyeon said, using all his speech skills learnt from his business presentation courses he had taken back in university.

The king looked a bit perplexed, and it only made his amber eyes sparkle just a bit more.

“We just came here to wish you a splendid and brilliant next decade on the throne, Your Majesty!” the Doctor interrupted, and Junmyeon was slightly grateful that the attention turned back to the taller man.

Junmyeon slipped his hands from Minseok’s grip, and stepped back one step, hoping it would put a bit of distance between them, but the slightly shorter man unconsciously stepped closer. Junmyeon’s hand was gently held once more, even thought the king was busy discussing the rather extreme drought that had been plaguing Gangnarn and its populace for the last two months.

“We are very concerned. It’s causing a lot of our crops to die and we are very worried about feeding our citizens. The festivities today are but a fraction of what they would have been because of the current situation here,” Minseok replied to one question and Junmyeon watched as the Doctor started pacing while asking a few more follow-ups. Minseok was very diplomatic in his answers as befitting a ruler and Junmyeon was quite impressed – although he could have done without the constant hand-holding. He was usually all for skinship, but he felt rather lacking next to royalty.

“There was a comet here just before the start of the drought. Our meteorologists and astronomers followed the trajectory to a crash site, but we were unable to find anything of note except for a bit of debris from an asteroid about a few lightyears away.”

“Interesting…” the Doctor rubbed at his chin with intrigue, and nodded. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

With that, Minseok turned his attention back on Junmyeon, which made the accountant shiver in something he couldn’t quite put his finger on. The king was very handsome, petite round features, and it really did put Junmyeon in a predicament.

“Where are you from, Junmyeon Kim?” he began with.

“A planet called Earth, Your Majesty.”

“Ee-yar-th?”

Junmyeon chuckled. “Eaarrth.”

“Eaarth,” Minseok repeated. “Are there any Gangarnians there? Is that why there are Kims there?”

Junmyeon shook his head and Minseok turned to beckon the servant who announced his arrival forward. “Sicheng, please take our other guests to the Hall for the banquet. I wish to speak more with Sir Junmyeon alone.”

Junmyeon turned beet red in embarrassment and it only made Minseok look at him with even more awe. Ah, that was the word. “Simply gorgeous,” he muttered which didn’t help Junmyeon’s constitution any more.

“Uh, well, Your Majesty, it’s been lovely meeting you, but I believe my companion and I need to go on our way. We thank you for receiving us, and again, wish upon you a benevolent decade.”

The Doctor reached out to guide Junmyeon away from the king, but Minseok waved him off. “Nonsense, I want you to join us for the banquet. You will sit at the front with me. I will apologise for the small meal, but in these times, we must conserve.”

Minseok turned back to Junmyeon. “Please continue, I wish to know of Earthh.”

“Ah, well, Earth is a planet in the Milky Way galaxy, and I live in a region we call South Korea. It’s got a rich 4000-year history. There aren’t Gangnarnians there to my knowledge though. We Kims there are pure Korean humans.”

“Korean… Interesting. So, I would meet a lot of these people of Kim who are Korean humans… like you, Sir Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon nodded.

“And please, Your Majesty, it’s just Junmyeon. I’m but a simple office worker, not nobility.” Yeah, okay, Junmyeon grew up in a rich home, but he really wasn’t nobility at all in the slightest (Trust him, he traced his family history back to 1147 and his family was just a long line of successful merchants). Junmyeon shot the Doctor a ‘help’ look after Minseok gives a rather adorable pout, but he just pushed out his bottom lip and shrugged in response.

“Well, then, let’s head to the banquet, Your Radiance. We mustn’t keep your subjects waiting!” the Doctor butted in, and Junmyeon was grateful for something at least.

“Oh, yes! Okay, please, follow me!”

Minseok righted himself and led them out of the throne room and towards an even grander Hall, filled with decorations and tapestries of which Junmyeon discerned told the history of Gangnarn. He and the Doctor were sat at Minseok’s immediate right and left and while he made a speech to all those attending, Junmyeon and the Gallifreyan Doctor were arguing with facial expressions on how they were going to get away and get back to the Tardis – or well, that was what Junmyeon wanted. The Doctor wanted to go to the crater the violet king had mentioned during the long chat Junmyeon had mostly tuned out. It wasn’t until they both heard their names that they looked up from their silent argument to look at their host.

“And now, I would like to do something I didn’t think I would do for awhile, to be quite frank, but,” Minseok began, and stepped closer to Junmyeon, and moved down to one knee, holding out his hand. “Mister Junmyeon Kim of South Korea, Earthh, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Junmyeon felt his face drain of blood as he stared at the proffered hand in horror.

“Wha-?”


End file.
